


Cushions & Compliments

by CynicalRainbows



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalRainbows/pseuds/CynicalRainbows
Summary: Tumblr Prompt, requesting Sleepy Anne and Soft Aragon.Plotless fluff.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Cushions & Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Aragon and Anne fans, do let me know if you thought the characterisation here was ok/ if anyone would actually want more plotless fluff... I can't promise I can deliver but it's interesting to know what people want to read!

Aragon did enjoy living with the other queens.

No, really, she did- she’d had her fill of living alone in her first life: now she could appreciate the presence of others.

Every time Cathy burst into her bedroom, brimming over with excitement to share some new thing she’d just found out, every time Jane asked her opinion her latest project, every time Anna paid her some outrageously over the top compliment to make her laugh...she appreciated it.

That’s not to say though that she didn’t also relish having time to herself every now and then, and with most of the other queens out, she was looking forward to having the living room to herself. 

(Despite their entreaties, she just  _ knew  _ she wouldn’t really enjoy Frozen II. She also didn’t for one second buy her goddaughters assurance that they were going to watch it ‘ironically’- she and Kitty had looked FAR too excited at the prospect.)

Peace, quiet and the opportunity to watch whatever rubbish she wanted on the tv without any teasing from the others.

(She’d not heard the end of it when Anne and Cathy had discovered her watching Love Island. She definitely hadn’t been crying over it though, as the girls had so unfairly claimed. Granted, it’d been a VERY emotional moment….but still. She had a cold. She definitely had a cold.)

What she hadn’t banked for was to be met with a sleeping Anne Boleyn.

A sleeping Anne Boleyn, curled up half over Catalina’s preferred side of the sofa and her hand half over the remote control.

_ Damn. _

Not wanting to risk waking her up, Catalina started back to the hall.

Oh well. She could watch trash tv as easily in her bedroom as downstairs, she supposed.

‘Catalina-?’

She turned.

Anne was half awake, blinking sleepily and her hair mostly escaping her usual space buns.

‘Yes?’

‘....Am I late?’

‘Late?’

‘The show- am I-?’ She yawned, eyes drifting shut again and Catalina had to hold back a chuckle. It reminded her of the kitten videos Jane had been sending her ever since Kitty showed her how to use her iphone for things other than texts and calls.

Going over to the couch, she perched on the end, out of reach of Anne’s bare feet.

‘No, it’s ok, you’re not late.’

‘Good.’ Anne flopped back down. ‘Catalina gets cross when I’m late-’

‘What? I don’t-’ Realising the lack of logic behind arguing with the clearly-very-out-of-it girl, she gave up. ‘Never mind. How come you didn’t go out with the others?’

‘Tired-’ She yawned again as if to prove it.. ‘Couldn’t sleep...stupid cold-’

Catalina felt a faint flush of guilt for internally complaining about Anne’s incessant sneezing waking her up earlier than she would have liked on a non-show day.

Almost as if timed, Anne broke off to sneeze twice, and then sniffled, rubbing her nose with the sleeve of her hoody and Catalina winced slightly.

‘That’s disgusting, Anne-’

It was said no more harshly than any of the hundreds of admonitions she’d made to her before- usually Anne would just ignore her or throw something at her, depending on her mood- but this time, Anne just seemed to droop, curling up on herself sadly and sniffling again, almost teary.

‘....sorry-’

Catalina immediately felt awful.

‘It’s ok, mija-’ She got up, found the box of tissues on top of the bookcase and passed them over, along with the waste paper basket. ‘Here-’

‘...thank you….’

Anne uncurled enough to blow her nose and then folded herself back up again, tucking up her feet and pulling the sleeves of her hoody down over her hands.

‘Are you cold?’

‘Nuh-uh’ She shook her head without opening her eyes and Catalina raised a disbelieving eyebrow, then leant over to feel her forehead. Rather than squirming away, Anne almost purred at her tough. Her skin was a little warm but not too bad.

‘You feel a bit feverish- you should go to bed-’ _ And I’ll have my bit of the sofa back…. _

‘Don’t want to.’ Anne shook her head emphatically (or as emphatically as she could while still half asleep) but didn’t open her eyes.

‘You’ll be more comfortable.’

‘Nooooo-’ Anne whined and stretched out her feet in protest, until they rested in Catalina’s lap. ‘Mmmm, you’re so warm-’

‘You ARE cold-’

‘’M fine-’

‘I’m getting you a blanket-’ She pushed Anne’s feet out of her lap and fetched the folded quilt from the back of the armchair. When she turned back, Anne was making honest-to-god grabby hands at her.

‘Catalinaaaaa! Bring back at the warms-’

‘I’ve got you a blanket, here-’ She spread it over the pouting queen but Anne carried on reaching for her and whimpering pathetically.

‘Come BACK-’

She sighed, resigned. 

‘Fine. But I want my spot back-’

Gently she urged Anne up, took her place and then let her lie her head in her lap.

Anne burrowed into her, sighing happily.

‘Mmm, you’re like a big gold hot water bottle-’

‘I think that’s a compliment…’ Leaning forward, she tucked the quilt more securely around Anne and while she was at it, eased the remote out from under her hand.

‘Will it disturb you if I watch tv?’

‘Nuh-uh.’

‘Good.’ She was about to turn to her channel and then stopped herself. 

_ Dammit. _ Now she was going to have to watch the news or something boring to keep her cover….

‘What’s the matter?’

‘Nothing.’ She let her hand drift to Anne’s hair and began smoothing the errant strands down absentmindedly. ‘Go back to sleep, mija.’

There was a silence.

‘Catalina?’

‘Yes?’

Anne twisted up to look at her, eyes half screwed shut. ‘....You can watch your show, you know. The one with the stupid people in Essex-’

‘Chelsea-’

‘Whatever. I won’t tell the others. Promise’

‘...really?’

‘Swear on my heelies.’

Anne unhooked a hand from under the cover and waved it under her nose a bit- Catalina was perplexed until she realised Anne had her little finger stuck out like a hook.

‘Oh?  _ Oh _ .’

She linked her finger with Anne’s, feeling a little silly and a little amused and they ‘shook’ on it.

‘Maggie taught me. She said it’s some kind of….modern day unbreakable covenant ritual….really useful….’

‘I…. _ see. _ ’

Catalina flipped to her channel and turned the volume low; Anne squirmed around a bit and then half sat up again, pouting.

‘Catalina?’

‘Yes?’

‘You stopped-’

‘Oh, sorry-’ She hurriedly went back to petting Anne’s hair and Anne dropped back into her lap, eyes drifting shut again contentedly.

‘Thank you. You’re-’ She yawned again and snuggled back down.’- very comfy you know.’

‘Thank you.’

‘-and warm-’

‘We established that….’

‘-and nice.’ Anne’s voice was blurry with sleep. ‘You’re so nice…. Henry was an idiot. Everyone who doesn’t see how nice you are is an idiot. But especially Henry.’ 

Before Catalina can think of a reply, Anne’s asleep.

Catalina tucks the quilt back around her and turns her attention to her show.

It’s one of the slightly more unexpected compliments she’s had in her lifetime.

What the hell.

She’ll take it.


End file.
